


Books, Nooks And Other Important Things

by Captain_Meowvel



Series: Love Square Kisses [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Beta-read by writeringoodfaith, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Meowvel/pseuds/Captain_Meowvel
Summary: It's been a week since he's seen Marinette. One whole week of solo patrols, empty arms and lonely lips. To his delight, she slips into the school library, beckoning him with three taps on his shoulder. What's a cat to do but follow his lady's lead?(Post-reveal Adrienette.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love Square Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785649
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	Books, Nooks And Other Important Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marlynmiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlynmiro/gifts).



> Ello ello! So, this drabble was drummed up using a writing exercise with writeringoodfaith—and I’m dedicating it to Marlynmiro for their excellent sleuthing in a challenge I did for the seventh chapter of my fic "You Times Two". Hope you like it!
> 
> The prompts are from here: https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> The prompt that I very loosely followed is 'sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss'.

**BOOKS, NOOKS AND OTHER IMPORTANT THINGS  
By Captain Meowvel**

There was a tap on his shoulder. Well, three consecutive taps to be precise. That alone was a dead giveaway.

A smile slid across Adrien's lips, elation sweeping through him in waves.

Usually, he wouldn't have spent the last ten minutes wildly bobbing his knees. Usually, he would've remembered he was in the school library. Usually, he would've set down his Physics textbook a little more quietly. But it'd been a whole week since he'd seen her, and that wasn't usual at all.

Adrien whipped around in his seat and gazed up at that rosy smile, that adorable dusting of freckles, and those breathtaking bluebell eyes. God, he stared into them the longest. He marvelled at the flecks of baby blue that glittered in their depths, and the impish gleam that swam along their surface.

"I could look into your eyes all day."

The words tumbled from his lips without thought. Honestly, that was par for the course when his lady was around, but he was especially tragic now. After all, he had a lot of sappiness to make up for after her whole week had been busied by work experience in London.

Marinette giggled, the sound like honey and heaven. "And all night," she whispered, pressing her palm to his cheek. "I'm well aware."

As heat flooded his face, Adrien couldn't tell if his bashfulness or her touch were to blame.

"I could say the same about _your_ eyes, Kitty.” Her hand slipped from his cheek to hover before him, palm up and petite fingers sprawled out in invitation.

Taking it without hesitation, he rose to his feet, his textbook long forgotten.

Laughter shimmered in those stunning doe eyes. "Just remember we're in a library. I don't think Madame Elaine across the room cares for how impressive your staring skills are."

Adrien threaded her fingers with his, his thumb swirling circles across the back of her hand. He knew how she loved that. "Maybe she cares more for my sense of humour?"

Marinette shook her head, pigtails swaying. "She laughed at one of your puns, Adrien. One."

"She smiled at the other five."

"Because you were halfway out the exit."

He leaned in close. "You can't prove it."

"You can't _disprove_ it." She drew closer. So close the sweetness of macarons and icing and fresh bread dizzied his senses. So close her breath fanned his face, his pulse drumming faster in his neck. So close those pink lips ghosted his own - teasing him, daring him, tempting him.

Oh, how they tempted him.

With half-lidded eyes, Adrien weaved his hands around the dainty curves of her waist. "I've missed you, M'Lady," he breathed.

He gazed at the soft smile on her lips, the fond light in her eyes, the adorable flush across those freckled cheeks. Her face alone spelt her answer, but she gave it voice anyway. "I've missed you, My Prince."

Their lips met gently, chastely, her fingers tracing up his arms, swirling shapes on his shoulders, sending shivers of delight up his neck—

Someone cleared their throat.

Someone who most definitely was _not_ his girlfriend.

They sprung apart so fast it was a wonder they weren’t transformed. In that split second, Marinette’s cheeks might’ve just flushed as deep as her supersuit. Her bluebell eyes, bulging like those of a fuzzy tarsier, zipped from his own to meet the steely stare of the school librarian.

"Mr Agreste!” The permanent crease between her brows made it hard to tell if she was scowling any more than usual. "I'll tolerate your puns in my library, but public displays of affection are where I draw the line."

Adrien threw a hand behind his neck, a strained laugh catching in his throat. "So-Sorry, Madame Elaine.” Naturally, his voice cracked; it always did have impeccable timing. "I should've _drawn_ the same conclusion without your—"

"Out!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to get in on an awesome Miraculous community, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! :D
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://captainmeowvelwrites.tumblr.com)!


End file.
